Fuera del jardín
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: [Red Garden] 30 drabbles sin relación entre sí centrados en Paula y Kate, escritos para la tercera tabla de la comunidad 30vicios en LJ. [Shoujo ai en algunos drabbles]
1. Espera

**Fuera del jardín**

**Disclaimer:** Red Garden y sus personajes le pertenece a Estudio Gonzo y asociados.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del final del anime.

Espera (Nada se va para siempre)

Para Paula era inevitable dirigir su vista todas las noches a la isla Roosevelt y soltar un suspiro de alivio cada vez que confirmaba que las extrañas flores que habían invadido el lugar seguían brillando con la misma intensidad.

Que el resto del mundo considerase aquel brillo como una advertencia era algo que no tenía importancia para ella, al igual que las noticias que hablaban de los nuevos y fallidos intentos de la policía y otras organizaciones por conseguir una foto clara del terreno o incluso llegar a él.

Esos misterios no significaban nada, ya que para ella el brillo espectral era signo de que alguien -Kate- continuaba con vida después de aquella ilógica batalla. Y si alguien había sobrevivido, nada le impediría salir de la isla.

Pero eso no era algo que podía decir en voz alta.

Paula sólo podía esperar, sosteniendo a Emma hasta que esta se quedase dormida, cansada de tanto llorar, prometiéndole en silencio que algún día le demostraría que nada ni nadie se iba para siempre.


	2. Mentira

**Fuera del jardín**

**Disclaimer:** Red Garden y sus personajes le pertenece a Estudio Gonzo y asociados.

Mentira (Todos mienten; pero no importa porque nadie escucha)  


-No sé nada- cada vez que Kate repetía esas palabras se sentía tentada a contener el aire, temerosa que su respiración desigual la delataría, pero incluso la forma en que esquivaba la mirada de los demás al repetir esa corta frase pasaba desapercibida.

Su familia, sus compañeras e incluso la policía continuaban creyéndole, al punto que ella se preguntaba si realmente habían estado interesados en una respuesta.

_-¿Estás bien, Kate?_

_-Sí, no se preocupe._

Sus palabras seguían sonando falsas, pero el que hasta Paula las aceptase sólo le confirmaba que en, el fondo, su nula habilidad para mentir era lo de menos, ya que ni siquiera las personas que parecían realmente preocupadas escuchaban.


	3. Tardanza

**Fuera del jardín**

**Disclaimer:** Red Garden y sus personajes le pertenece a Estudio Gonzo y asociados.

Tardanza (Es más fácil obtener perdón que permiso)

-¡De nuevo!- exclamó Jessica, cruzando sus brazos en un gesto autoritario en cuanto Kate entró al pasillo donde esta la esperaba -El funeral fue hace días, ya no tienes excusa.

-Lo siento- murmuró Kate, pero como sucedía cada vez que llegaba tarde, su disculpa fue ignorada.

-Por más que la Señorita Paula insista en protegerte esto es imperdonable- continuó Jessica, consiguiendo que Kate bajase su rostro -¿Cómo puedo una miembro de Grace exigir disciplina cuando llega tarde todos los días?

-Ya es suficiente- sorprendida, Kate alzó su rostro, sintiéndose más avergonzada de lo que se había sentido escuchando el sermón. No era lo mismo ser reprendida con razón, a ver la mirada decepcionada de alguien a quien admiraba.

-¡Se-señorita Paula!

-Jessica, yo me encargaré- era obvio que la chica no estaba de acuerdo con dejar que la cabeza de Grace se encargase, pero después de un momento asintió, alejándose luego de dirigirle una mirada de desaprobación más a Ashley, quien contuvo un suspiro.

-Kate, te ves cansada- dijo Paula en cuanto Jessica desapareció de la vista de ambas, posando su mano derecha en un hombro de Kate por un segundo, para luego arreglar el cuello del uniforme de esta -Es mejor que regreses a tu casa, yo me encargaré de avisarle a los profesores.

-Lo siento, no se repetirá- prometió Kate, apartando su mirada y moviendo su cabeza en negación ante el ofrecimiento.

-Kate...- la preocupación era evidente en la voz de la mayor, por lo que Ashley se obligó decir algo más para tranquilizarla.

-Le aseguro que estoy bien- dijo sonriendo débilmente. Se sentía tan mal por tener que mentir de esa forma con tanta frecuencia, pero era más fácil así, para ella y para Paula, ya que para pedir permiso para ausentarse cada vez que la llamasen durante la noche tendría que dar una explicación que no podía -ni quería- dar.


	4. Maldición

**Fuera del jardín**

**Disclaimer:** Red Garden y sus personajes le pertenece a Estudio Gonzo y asociados.

Maldición (Si algo puede fallar, fallará)

Cada vez que sonaba el teléfono después de la media noche Paula se detenía a rogar.

_"Que no sea Kate..." _

Era egoísta de su parte pedir tal cosa cuando debía estar más preocupada por cuantas más de sus compañeras se habían visto involucradas esa noche en la inmemorial guerra, o al menos llorar por quienes habían muerto esa noche y oficialmente terminarían como un nombre más en la larga lista de cadenas de suicidios.

Además, no tenía sentido inquietarse por alguien que, a diferencia de sus amigas, no hacia parte de las salidas nocturnas y cuyo riesgo era mínimo.  
Debía concentrarse en las víctimas, saber sus nombres, vigilarlas en silencio para informar a los demás en caso de que estas estuviesen demasiado afectadas, al punto de no apoyarse mutuamente, y que estos impidiesen que se rindiesen y dejasen que el siguiente Doral acabase con sus artificiales vidas.

Pero el día llegó.

-Kate Ashley.

Paula tuvo que preguntar al día siguiente por las demás, ya que luego de escuchar aquel nombre dejó de prestarle atención a su abuela y el amanecer la encontró todavía de pie, con el teléfono en mano.


	5. Visita

**Fuera del jardín**

**Disclaimer:** Red Garden y sus personajes le pertenece a Estudio Gonzo y asociados.

**  
Notas:** Ubicado antes de la serie, poco después de que Kate entrara a Grace.

Visita (Hasta el agua sabe mal cuando se toma por prescripción médica)

Kate nunca había pensado que llegaría el día en que visitaría la casa de Paula, mucho menos que lo haría en lugar de Jessica. 

Esa mañana Jessica les había informado a todos los miembros de Grace que Paula estaría ausente por un resfrío y, algo reticente, aceptó que ella no podía ir a llevarle el informe del día por asuntos familiares.

Si bien todas estaban preocupadas, era obvio que la sola idea de visitar el hogar de la joven que admiraban era intimidante, por lo que nadie se ofreció para ir en lugar de Jessica y el silencio llenó la pequeña sala de reunión.

-Yo puedo...- dijo Kate en voz baja después de unos minutos y antes de que terminase la frase los ojos de todas sus compañeras estaba en ella.

Ashley sabía que no podría retractarse sin importar lo que pasara, por lo que en el momento en que Jessica le entregó a regañadientes la carpeta que contenía el resumen de todas las acciones tomadas por Grace en el día, llamó a su casa para avisar que tardaría un poco en llegar, aunque sospechaba que ella llegaría antes que su hermana y terminaría borrando dicho mensaje del contestador.

Aun así, ahora que estaba sentada junto a la cama de Paula, quien le había insistido en que se quedase unos minutos, los cuales ya se había convertido en media hora de grata conversación, sabía que había hecho bien en dejar tal mensaje.

-Señorita Paula- comenzó Kate cuando Paula tosió suavemente, no sin antes cubrir sus boca con un pañuelo, interrumpiendo la charla -¿No debería tomar su medicina?

-Aunque digan que me sentiré mejor no consigo animarme a tomarla de sólo pensar en el sabor- dijo Paula con un suspiro, observando con aprensión la pastilla alargada que permanecía en un plato sobre su mesa de noche y, antes de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Kate dejó escapar una pequeña risa, ganándose una mirada curiosa de la otra.

-Lo lamento- se disculpó Ashley casi de inmediato. Sabía que no debía haberse reído por algo así, pero no había podido evitarlo al escuchar una frase que coincidía tan poco con la imagen de la cabeza de Grace que todas, ella incluida, tenían -No esperaba escuchar algo así de usted.- explicó sinceramente.

-¿No dicen que incluso el agua sabe mal cuando se toma por orden médica?- dijo Paula sonriendo suavemente, sin aparentar ninguna molestia por el comentario,

-Mi hermana dice lo mismo- comentó Kate, sonriéndole en respuesta, pero, tal como hacía con su hermana mayor, terminó alcanzándole la medicina a Paula, quien después de un rato la tomó, no sin antes suspirar nuevamente, haciendo que Kate tuviese que contener una segunda risa.


	6. Vías de escape

**Fuera del jardín**

**Disclaimer:** Red Garden y sus personajes le pertenece a Estudio Gonzo y asociados.

Vías de escape (No puedes caerte del suelo)

Lise siempre estaba cerca a una ventana del segundo en los descansos entre clases, incluso en días lluviosos en los que no había nada que ver por esta, pero sólo fue después de varias salidas con ella que Kate notó que, más que la vista, Lise parecía estar interesada en los lugares altos.

"Al menos en lo alto siempre hay un camino" fue lo que Lise escribió meses después, en el diario que intercambiaban. Para Kate no tenía sentido.

-Estando arriba se puede caer- había dicho Paula una tarde en la que Kate, cansada de darle vueltas, se había animado a preguntarle a la cabeza de Grace sobre el significado de tal frase, cuidando de no revelarle donde la había leído.

La respuesta de Paula era deprimente, pero gracias a la repentina alegría de Lise, Kate olvidó el asunto.

Cuando aquel hombre -o ser o lo que fuese- corrió hacia ella lo único que tenía en mente era que debía huir si quería seguir con vida. Pero las hileras de carros no proporcionaban ninguna salida, mucho menos un buen escondite, y sus piernas parecían haberse rendido antes que ella. Su caída fue detenida rápidamente por el duro asfalto, dejándola indefensa y sin opciones.

Fue entonces que recordó la frase y entendió, pero al sentir como una mano la obligaba a pararse de nuevo, alejando su cuerpo de las fauces de aquel ser a último momento, también se dio cuenta que Lise se había equivocado.


	7. Recompensa

**Fuera del jardín**

**Disclaimer:** Red Garden y sus personajes le pertenece a Estudio Gonzo y asociados.

**  
Advertencias:** Spoilers de los últimos capítulos.

Recompensa (Siempre hay una manera más fácil de hacer las cosas)

Paula podía haberse acercado a Kate y pedirle que hablasen a solas por un minuto e ignorar el secretismo que siempre había existido en su familia, haberle dicho que sabía lo que estaba pasando y lo preocupada que estaba.

También podría haberle preguntado como estaba e insistirle hasta que dejase de fingir y luego escucharla, o al menos prestarle su hombro y dejarla llorar hasta que se sintiese mejor.

Eso habría sido más simple que vigilarla desde lejos y hacer de cuenta que todo estaba bien, pero cuando Kate le permitió abrazarla y aceptó su compañía durante esa última noche, supo que había hecho bien en esperar y no tomar el camino más fácil.


	8. Empeño

**Fuera del jardín**

**Disclaimer:** Red Garden y sus personajes le pertenece a Estudio Gonzo y asociados.

Empeño (Hay dos clases de personas, las que se preocupan de las cosas y las que se ocupan de ellas)

_No puedes hacer nada. _

Su abuela se lo había recalcado tantas veces que Paula había dejado de intentarlo y al entrar al colegio ni siquiera intentó involucrarse, y a pesar de que sabía que esa era su oportunidad se conformó con seguir preocupándose en silencio, sólo preparando cortos discursos cuando alguna moría.

Kate era su opuesto.

Viendo como la chica, en vez de abatirse por la muerte de Lise o rendirse ante la grandeza de la situación que tenía al frente, se encargaba de unir a sus compañeras, de buscar la verdad e incluso se esforzaba para continuar normalmente su vida, Paula se dio cuenta que nunca se había tratado sobre lo que ella podía o no hacer; al punto que estaba segura que, de haber seguido insistiendo, su abuela le habría permitido colaborar en algo más que vigilar.


	9. Ayuda

**Fuera del jardín**

**Disclaimer:** Red Garden y sus personajes le pertenece a Estudio Gonzo y asociados.

Ayuda (Cuando necesites abrir una puerta con la única mano libre, la llave estará en el bolsillo opuesto)

Todo había comenzado con ayudar a Jessica con un par de carpetas. 

Como ese par de carpetas se habían convertido en una pila de folios, fotocopias varias y un par de libros era algo que Kate no sabía y, de momento, tampoco le importaba ya que, después de mucho tambalearse y andar casi a ciegas por los vacíos corredores del instituto, al fin estaba a punto de llegar al salón que Grace usaba para sus actividades, en el cual podría dejar su carga. 

Una vez se encontró frente a la puerta Kate soltó un suspiro de alivio, y equilibrando la pila entre su brazo derecho y su pecho tanteó la puerta con su mano izquierda hasta encontrar la cerradura.

"Un poco más" pensó mientras intentaba girarla, sabiendo que en cualquier momento su adolorido brazo dejaría de sostener la pila, pero la chapa no se movió.

Kate tomó aire lentamente y recordando que Jessica también le había entregado las llaves en caso de algo así, hizo un esfuerzo más para meter su mano izquierda en el bolsillo correspondiente, segura de que tanto ella como los papeles terminarían en el suelo si se apuraba.

Pero en este no había nada.

"Están en el otro bolsillo" recordó, sintiendo que el color desaparecía de su rostro y su brazo comenzaba a rendirse.

Ashley estaba a punto de dejar caer todo, conciente de que no podría reacomodar la pila de ninguna manera para sacar las llaves, cuando sintió un brazo rodeándola, dándole soporte extra a su adolorido brazo y permitiendo que la pila permaneciese en su lugar.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, Kate?- preguntó la persona tras ella en un tono suave.

-Señorita Paula- murmuró con alivio, relajándose de inmediato al reconocer la voz -La puerta está con seguro y las llaves están en mi bolsillo...- explicó.

De no saber que quien estaba tras ella era la cabeza de Grace, Kate se habría sobresaltado de sobremanera al sentir una mano en el bolsillo derecho de su uniforme y más aun al notar que estaban más cerca que antes ya que la otra, en vez de obligarla a dar un par de pasos hacia un lado, una vez sacó las llaves intentó abrir la puerta a tientas, todavía rodeándola con su otro brazo, ayudándola a sostener todo lo que llevaba.

Cuando la puerta al fin se abrió y Paula la soltó, Kate corrió hacia la mesa, donde milagrosamente consiguió depositar la pila tal cual, sin que una sola hoja terminase en el suelto.

Soltando nuevamente un suspiro de alivio e ignorando el dolor en su brazo derecho, Kate giró en sus talones para ver a la mayor.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Paula- dijo Ashley.

-Gracias por tu buen trabajo- le contestó Paula con una sonrisa, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, como si estuviese rechazando el agradecimiento.


	10. Recuerdos

**Fuera del jardín**

**Disclaimer:** Red Garden y sus personajes le pertenece a Estudio Gonzo y asociados.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del ova.

Recuerdos (Nada se hace nunca por la razón correcta)

Desde un comienzo, detenerse y preguntarle su nombre a aquella chica de cabello tinturado con la que se había cruzado por una calle de Osaka había sido una mala idea. 

No importaba lo mucho que se excusase consigo mismo repitiéndose que le recordaba a alguien, ya que se acordaba perfectamente de las pocas personas con las que se había involucrado en los años que había pasado junto a sus compañeras y, después de tanto tiempo, no se atrevía a pensar que las memorias de esos diecisiete años antes de su despertar hubiesen regresado.

Y aun así había aceptado salir con ella una y otra vez, pero no por temor a herirla, como Rachel la había excusado cuando Rose se quejó de las continuas apariciones de la chica y ella se negó a responder.


	11. Apoyo

**Fuera del jardín**

**Disclaimer:** Red Garden y sus personajes le pertenece a Estudio Gonzo y asociados.

**Notas:** Semi AU.

Apoyo (Si vale la pena hacerlo, vale la pena exagerarlo)

De haber estado sola, Kate habría dado media vuelta y regresado a su casa una cuadra antes de llegar a la discoteca.

No era que se considerase demasiado refinada para un sitio así, como había insinuado Rachel días atrás, cuando ella había declinado una invitación a una fiesta; era el miedo de no saber que hacer o que decir en caso de que algún desconocido se acercara era lo que la hacía dudar.

No, pensó una vez llegaron al lugar y la confusa mezcla de música, luces y gente le dio la bienvenida, aun acompañada no habría entrado. Lo único que le daba cierta confianza era la mano en su hombro, perteneciente a Paula, quien no sólo le había sugerido ir cuando le comentó su discusión con Rachel, sino que se había ofrecido a acompañarla.

Todavía nerviosa, pero no queriendo demostrarlo, Kate se concentró en Paula, quien esquivaba parejas mientras la guiaba al fondo del establecimiento, sin parecer incómoda o fuera de lugar, a pesar de que horas antes a Kate le habría parecido imposible imaginarla en un sitio así.

Ashley deseaba preguntarle a la mayor si acostumbraba a ir, pero al sentirse observada toda su curiosidad desapareció de su mente. No le tomó mucho descubrir al joven que estaba mirándola, quien le sonrió de inmediato e hizo un gesto, como si estuviese invitándola a acercarse.

-Señorita Paula...- Kate giró hacia su acompañante, y aunque creía que el ruido se había encargado de silenciar sus palabras no las repitió, segura de que la cabeza de Grace había notado sus dudas.

-Si vale la pena hacerlo- dijo Paula acercándose a ella para hablarle al oído gracias a lo cual Kate la pudo escuchar a pesar de la fuerte música -también vale la pena exagerarlo. ¿No es eso lo que dice Benning todo el tiempo?

Ashley observó la mayor con sorpresa.

Ciertamente Rachel decía frases similares con demasiada frecuencia, por lo que, aunque ella rara vez estaba de acuerdo, estaba acostumbrada; pero oír algo así de Paula, la cabeza de Grace, una de las chicas más admiradas en el instituto, era simplemente absurdo.

Y aun así esta parecía estar hablando en serio, ya que su siguiente acción fue hacer un gesto con la cabeza hacia el muchacho que continuaba esperando por alguna respuesta y mover sus labios sin dejar salir un sólo sonido -o tal vez no había sido así y la música se había encargado de impedirle oír-.

"Estaré cuidándote"

Kate quería creer que eso era lo que Paula había dicho, por lo que sonrió insegura antes de asentir y caminar hacia el chico.

De haberse detenido y mirado sobre su hombro, Kate habría notado la sonrisa triste en el rostro de la mayor.


	12. Remordimiento

**Fuera del jardín**

**Disclaimer:** Red Garden y sus personajes le pertenece a Estudio Gonzo y asociados.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del final del anime.

Remordimiento (Errar es humano. Culpar de eso a alguien es aun más humano)

-Pude haberlo evitado. Me di cuenta cuanto comenzó a salir en las noches pero yo hice lo mismo a su edad, por lo que, creyendo que después de todo si teníamos más en común, no hice nada para detenerla.

Esa era la mitad de la historia y Emma la había contado a la primera oportunidad, mas no a la policía, ya que estos, ocupados como estaban ante los extraños sucesos en la isla Roosevelt, no habían querido escucharla hablar sobre la desaparición de su hermana, sino a la cabeza de Grace, el grupo elite al que Kate pertenecía.

-No es tu culpa.

Emma no esperaba escuchar eso, pero las palabras dichas por Paula parecían tan sinceras que no pudo rechazarlas, mucho menos contarle la otra mitad de la historia y hablarle de Herve y como él había conseguido cambiar a Kate desde el primer día.

Si Paula no aprovechaba para culparla, ella no se sentía capaz de culpar a alguien más.


	13. Quimera

**Fuera del jardín**

**Disclaimer:** Red Garden y sus personajes le pertenece a Estudio Gonzo y asociados.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers.

Quimera (Ningún problema verdadero tiene solución)

Para Kate todo tenía solución, desde las dificultades para despertarse temprano de Davis que siempre la hacían llegar tarde, hasta la razón de las constantes peleas entre Ross y Woods.

Esa mentalidad no cambió cuando Lula le dijo que estaba muerta. Quería creer que había algo que podría arreglar todo. 

"Despertar de la pesadilla" había sido su primera opción, pero una vez vio su cuerpo y confirmó que era real "sobrevivir hasta el final" se convirtió en la formula mágica que regresaría todo a la normalidad.

Pero Herve se encargó, después, de demostrarle que estaba soñando despierta y las mujeres del clan Animus se encargaron de confirmárselo.

Aunque Kate quería seguir creyendo, en el momento en que abrazó por última vez a Paula se había resignado, ya que al fin había aceptado para sí misma que se había equivocado y todos los verdaderos problemas no tenían ninguna solución.


	14. Olvido

**Fuera del jardín**

**Disclaimer:** Red Garden y sus personajes le pertenece a Estudio Gonzo y asociados.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del final del anime.

Olvido (Puede que la gloria sea efímera, pero el anonimato es eterno)

No había nadie en el instituto que no conociese el nombre de la cabeza de Grace y si bien muchos se burlaban de dicho grupo, eran pocos los que se atrevían a hablar sobre las "elitistas" y "estiradas" cuando Paula estaba presente.

En el momento en que los puentes que conectaban a la isla Roosevelt cayeron, esto dejó de ser relevante y Paula se convirtió en una estudiante más.

Pocas personas podían decir algo de Kate Ashley que no fuese "Ah ¿ella no es de Grace?" y en cuanto su desaparición se hizo pública solamente una docena aceptó conocerla y únicamente dos de sus compañeros pudieron decir algo que la policía consideró relevante para la investigación.

Cuando se creó una tumba simbólica para ella tan sólo tres personas fueron a visitarla.


	15. Fantasma

**Fuera del jardín**

**Disclaimer:** Red Garden y sus personajes le pertenece a Estudio Gonzo y asociados.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del final del anime.

Fantasma (El que duda, probablemente tiene razón)

"Es imposible" se había dicho Paula cuando la figura capturó su atención, pero a pesar de ello se había levantando, dejando su taza de café intacta sobre la mesa y a sus compañeras de trabajo sorprendidas.

Por mucho que había intentado enterrar la ilusión de volver a ver a Kate con el peso de los años, pero ahora que corría sin importarle empujar a más de un peatón, era obvio que su esfuerzo había sido en vano.

-¡Kate!- gritó, sin importarle las miradas extras que atrajo con esto, ya que la chica de cabello corto se detuvo a medio paso y giró levemente, como si estuviese intentando ver quien la llamaba, antes de desaparecer como el viento mismo se la hubiese llevado.

Paula se detuvo, intentando recuperar el aliento, parpadeando una y otra vez, esperando a que la chica reapareciera frente a sus ojos, pero esto no sucedió.

Con un suspiro Paula dio media vuelta para regresar al café, repentinamente conciente de lo que acababa de hacer.

Aun así no estaba preocupada por la forma en que su imagen podría haber cambiado gracias a su arrebato, ya que, si bien no estaba segura de lo que había visto, quería creer que había sido real y que Kate se encontraba bien.


	16. Insecto

**Fuera del jardín**

**Disclaimer:** Red Garden y sus personajes le pertenece a Estudio Gonzo y asociados.

Insecto (No hay nada tan pequeño que no pueda estallar fuera de proporción)

Kate nunca pensó que al abrir la puerta encontraría a Paula en el suelo y apoyada contra la pared, mientras las demás miembros de Grace corrían de un lado a otro gritando incoherentemente.

-¿Qué es lo que...?

-¡Agáchate, Kate!- Ashley no pudo terminar su pregunta, y ante el repentino grito sólo pudo obedecer, confundida.

En los siguientes minutos Kate preguntó varias veces, mas no consiguió respuesta alguna. Sólo fue hasta que escuchó un ligero zumbido a su lado y entendió uno de los gritos de Jessica ("¡Que alguien abra la ventana!") que comprendió lo que sucedía y de no ser por la clara mueca de pavor de Paula tal vez se habría reído -como no lo había hecho desde su muerte- de la situación.


	17. Ilusión

**Fuera del jardín**

**Disclaimer:** Red Garden y sus personajes le pertenece a Estudio Gonzo y asociados.

Ilusión (Suficiente investigación respaldará cualquier teoría)

Paula no necesitaba que nadie le dijese que Kate estaba investigando por su propia cuenta, buscando una sola prueba que le demostrase que seguía viva o que al menos podría volver a estarlo, aunque eso no significaba que no apreciase el gesto de su abuela, quien le había comentado al respecto después de que Paula expresó su preocupación por Ashley.

Estaba conciente de que su abuela lo había hecho para demostrarle que Kate no se había rendido a pesar de la situación, pero para ella era doloroso confirmar que Ashley mantenía sus esperanzas, ya que sabía mejor que nadie que, por más que Kate buscase, no encontraría nada que le permitiese escapar de la guerra en la que se había visto involucrada.


	18. Cuento

**Fuera del jardín**

**Disclaimer:** Red Garden y sus personajes le pertenece a Estudio Gonzo y asociados.

Cuento (No hay nada más respetable que una maldad antigua)

Magia, maldiciones, dos clanes divididos por el odio, muertos que volvían a la vida y bestias que habían sido hombres. 

Todo sonaba como un cuento fantástico, sólo que a diferencia de los que reposaban en su estantería, los cuales había leído docenas de veces durante las noches de su infancia, este estaba inconcluso y no prometía un final feliz.

Pero era real.

Paula había llegado a aceptarlo -al igual que había aceptado su propia incapacidad para cambiar las cosas-, aun después de que la maldad que había manipulado la guerra introdujo a Kate en aquel cruel cuento, como si se tratase de un personaje más que podía sacrificar para su propia diversión.


	19. Diferentes soluciones

**Fuera del jardín**

**Disclaimer:** Red Garden y sus personajes le pertenece a Estudio Gonzo y asociados.

Diferentes soluciones (Nadie le escuchará hasta que cometa un error)

-Cuando se equivoque te escuchará.

Kate había descubierto que Paula podía salir con las soluciones más certeras para todo, pero por primera vez desde que la conocía no podía apreciar su respuesta, mas no era porque Paula no tuviese la razón, al contrario.

Aun así no podía sentarse a esperar a que Rachel se diese cuenta de su error, ya que cuando eso sucediese era posible que ella -y tal vez también Claire, quien, a diferencia de Rose, no dudaría en decir "Te lo dije" sin importar la situación- estaría muerta.

Con un gesto decidido Kate timbró una vez más, rogando que Rachel no la ignorase nuevamente.


	20. Excusas

**Fuera del jardín**

**Disclaimer:** Red Garden y sus personajes le pertenece a Estudio Gonzo y asociados.  
**Notas:** AU. Ligero OOC.

Excusas (Si no los puedes convencer, confúndelos)

No importaba cuantas veces se repetía la misma escena, Paula siempre observaba en silencio, divertida ante la cantidad de gestos que Kate hacía mientras intentaba convencer a su hermana de que todo estaba bien y que sí se iba a quedar en casa de Paula y no algún otro lugar.

-Tenemos que terminar un trabajo- dijo Kate, apretando el teléfono contra su mano e hizo una pequeña pausa, escuchando con atención a la otra persona

-No, no.- Paula no necesitaba saber que había dicho Emma ya que el sonrojo de la chica se encargaba de darle una buena idea -Sí, trabajos de Grace.

Una nueva pausa. Al ver como la chica se impresionaba al punto de casi dejar caer el auricular que tanto había apretado momentos antes Paula tuvo que contener una pequeña risa.

-No... Sí- Ashley asintió con su cabeza -Ambas cosas. Por eso tengo que quedarme.

Dejando su puesto junto a la puerta, sabiendo que a ese paso Kate terminaría tan confundida que no recordaría al día siguiente que había dicho, Paula caminó hasta la chica y se acercó lo suficiente para sugerirle en un murmullo que dijese que alguien más necesitaba el teléfono, sugerencia que la chica aceptó de inmediato, finalizando con la llamada mientras suspiraba de alivio.

-Creo que puedo quedarme- dijo Ashley, mientras giraba en sus talones para ver a la mayor, quien sonrió suavemente de inmediato.

-Estoy segura que así es- aseguró Paula.

Algún día tendría que decirle no había necesidad de mentirle a Emma para convencerla, ya que era obvio que la mayor de las Ashley ya había comprendido la razón de las confusas y contradictorias excusas de Kate, pero, de momento, Paula quería guardar el conocimiento como su secreto.

De cualquier forma estaba segura que a Emma le divertían tanto esas conversaciones telefónicas como a ella misma.


	21. Repetición

**Fuera del jardín**

**Disclaimer:** Red Garden y sus personajes le pertenece a Estudio Gonzo y asociados.

Repetición (Dos monólogos no hacen un diálogo)

Alguien se encargaba da dar un largo discurso sobre el tema a tratar en el día, todas votaban y al final Paula daba un dictamen definitivo, muchas veces sin tomar realmente en cuenta lo que había sido discutido en la reunión.

Eso era algo tan común en Grace que Kate se había acostumbrado, al punto de verlo como algo normal.

Aun así, hasta ahora que veía la misma situación entre sus amigas, todas diciendo y decidiendo cosas distintas sin prestar atención a las demás -o a la situación en la que estaban- era que se daba cuenta que esos continuos monólogos no llevaban a nada.


	22. Secreto

**Fuera del jardín**

**Disclaimer:** Red Garden y sus personajes le pertenece a Estudio Gonzo y asociados.

Secreto (Un hecho es una opinión solidificada)

A pesar de la envidia de unos y la admiración de otros, para todos es un hecho que la cabeza de Grace es perfecta.

Viene de una familia distinguida, ligada con los fundadores de la institución en la que estudian, sus notas siempre son superiores, es hermosa, elegante y grácil -al punto que pocos se atreven a acercarse a ella- y es tan diligente con sus labores en Grace que siempre ayuda a las nuevas miembros y se encarga del trabajo extra, sin importar cuantas veces las demás insistan en que ellas se encargarán.

Kate nunca contradice ninguna de esas alabanzas, a pesar de que sabe que bajo esa imagen se encuentra alguien normal, que a veces olvida terminar sus tareas, que casi siempre despierta cayendo de la cama y muchas veces deja los informes de Grace para el otro día, ya que ese conocimiento es su secreto y quiere seguir atesorándolo en silencio.


	23. Creencias

**Fuera del jardín**

**Disclaimer:** Red Garden y sus personajes le pertenece a Estudio Gonzo y asociados.

Creencias (El infierno son los demás)

Después de todo lo que había vivido a Kate le era imposible creer en la existencia de la vida después de la muerte, mucho menos un cielo o un infierno, y ya se había hecho a la idea de que, al morir, simplemente se convertiría en polvo que el viento se llevaría, borrando cualquier prueba de su existencia y de su lucha.

Aun así a veces le gustaba pensar que existía un paraíso en la tierra, aunque no era un lugar específico, era el ambiente que Paula creaba a su alrededor. 

¿Y el infierno? Este también parecía existir en el mundo y estaba compuesto por los demás.


	24. En un parpadeo

**Fuera del jardín**

**Disclaimer:** Red Garden y sus personajes le pertenece a Estudio Gonzo y asociados. 

En un parpadeo (Nada es tan temporal como lo que se llama permanente)  


Llegar temprano por las labores de Grace, ver a Kate, tomar las clases, encargarse de los demás trabajos de Grace junto a Kate y las demás, regresar a casa.

Esa era su rutina y Paula no podía concebir algún cambio en esta en ningún tiempo próximo.

La graduación seguía pareciendo algo muy lejano y futuro fuera del colegio parecía tan lejano, que de momento sólo le interesaba continuar con su vida actual, creyendo que esos días calmos continuarían por tanto tiempo que no valía la pena siquiera imaginarse que pasaría dentro de diez años.

Pero no pasaron diez años, ni siquiera cinco, cuando tuvo que ver con sus propios ojos como todo se desboronaba con facilidad, como si todo lo que ella consideraba una constante en su vida no fuese más que algo temporal.

Ahora, cada vez que recordaba esas épocas de rutina y tranquilidad, sentía deseos de llorar.


	25. Preludio

**Fuera del jardín**

**Disclaimer:** Red Garden y sus personajes le pertenece a Estudio Gonzo y asociados.

**Notas:** Este drabble pertenece a un universo alterno. 

Preludio (Use vestimenta apropiada y el papel se representa solo)

Al abrir los ojos no reconoció a la persona que la miraba desde el espejo, por lo que sólo pudo observar el reflejo fijamente, pasmada.

Eso no era lo que esperaba cuando le pidió ayudar a su hermana para arreglarse para la reunión de las antiguas miembros de Grace. La misma reunión por la que Paula había regresado desde Europa, según Jessica.

-Estarás bien- aseguró Emma, como si hubiese confundido la sorpresa de su hermana con su nerviosismo anterior, mientras guardaba los cosméticos.

¿Lo estaría? Sabía como comportarse, mas rara vez se había sentido cómoda en ese tipo de eventos.

Aun así asintió con su cabeza sin pensarlo, con su atención todavía en su reflejo. 

Estaría bien.


	26. Inquietud

**Fuera del jardín**

**Disclaimer:** Red Garden y sus personajes le pertenece a Estudio Gonzo y asociados.

**Notas:** Continuación de "Preludio".

Inquietud (Siempre que las cosas parecen fáciles es porque no oímos todas las instrucciones)

Kate se había perdido de algo en las lecciones de etiqueta que había recibido de niña, estaba segura.

Era inútil saber como saludar, cual cubierto usar o como contestar un cumplido cuando la impaciencia la obligaba a mirar de reojo la puerta de la sala en el que estaban cada minuto y le impedía prestar suficiente atención suficiente a la conversación a su alrededor.

Tal vez Jessica se había equivocado, pensó, al fin de cuentas no era propio de Paula llegar tarde. O quizás estaba cansada después del vuelo o...

El abrupto silencio a su alrededor consiguió sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Notando como todas observaban el mismo lugar en el que su atención había estado desde su llegada, Kate dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta una vez más, conteniendo su respiración al reconocer a la persona que acababa de entrar al salón.

Ashley casi esperaba que Jessica o alguna otra de sus ex-compañeras se acercara a ella o bien que Paula misma se detuviese a saludar a cada persona con la que se cruzaba.  
En vez de eso, la mujer pareció caminar en línea recta hacia ella.

-Kate...

-Señorita Paula- contestó Kate de inmediato, dejando escapar el aire que había contenido.

-No has cambiado nada- dijo Paula con una sonrisa. De repente la inquietud que la había estado acompañando desapareció.


	27. Final y comienzo

**Fuera del jardín**

**Disclaimer:** Red Garden y sus personajes le pertenece a Estudio Gonzo y asociados.

**Notas:** Continuación de "Inquietud".

Final y comienzo (La experiencia es algo que no se obtiene sino hasta después que se necesita)

En un comienzo le había parecido una buena idea salir al balcón junto a Paula a tomar un respiro de las interminables remembranzas de la época estudiantil, pero ahora que el silencio había caído entre ellas no estaba tan segura.

No era que Kate esperase que el ambiente entre ellas siguiese siendo el mismo de antes, no cuanto las últimas palabras de Paula antes de graduarse seguían sin respuesta, y aunque su principal razón para ir a la reunión había sido responderle, aun si los sentimientos de Paula habían cambiado y si se arrepentía de su súbita declaración años atrás, ya que al menos eso serviría para darle un final a esa época, no sabía como sacar el tema.

-Kate- la voz la otra la hizo que Ashley cerrase los ojos por un momento, antes de apartar su vista del firmamento para encararla -¿Recuerdas...?- no era necesario añadir más, Paula parecía saberlo, por lo que Ashley se esforzó para mantener la mirada de la mayor.

-Sí- contestó Kate en un murmullo después de unos segundos.

Inusualmente dubitativa Paula avanzó hacia ella y colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro izquierdo de Kate.

Por la falta de otro movimiento o alguna otra palabra de parte de la que había sido la cabeza de Grace, era obvio que esta aún estaba aguardando su respuesta.

Kate abrió su boca, sólo para descubrir que no sabía exactamente decir o como hacerlo a pesar de que estaba segura que había pensando en que decir, por lo que volvió a cerrarla segundos después y dejó caer los parpados sobre sus ojos, esperando que la mayor comprendiese el porqué de este gesto.

Y parecía haberlo hecho, ya que casi de inmediato sintió los labios de la mayor sobre los suyos.

Se sintió torpe cuando movió sus labios, no del todo contenta con el sólo roce, y más aun cuando alzó su brazo derecho para posar su mano en el hombro de Paula, imitando el gesto de la otra momento atrás.

El beso no era perfecto como en las películas, a pesar de que el momento bien podía ser considerado romántico, y casi se arrepentía de no haberle hecho caso a Rachel y a Lise sobre salir con alguien y al menos adquirir algo de experiencia, la cual ella había considerado innecesaria en ese entonces.

Aun así, cuando se separaron y vio el brillo en los ojos de Paula y su pequeña sonrisa, supuso que no importaba.

Bien podría aprender lo necesario de ahora en adelante.


	28. Descenso

**Fuera del Jardín**

**Disclaimer:** Red Garden y sus personajes le pertenece a Estudio Gonzo y asociados. 

**Notas:** Continuación de "Final y comienzo".

Descenso (Cuando marca un número equivocado, nunca se obtiene la señal de ocupado)

Suponía que pedir una llamada al día siguiente, especialmente cuando Paula le había dicho -al igual que a Jessica y las otras antiguas miembros de Grace- que estaría ocupada los días siguientes, era demasiado, pero después de tres días sin noticias de la mayor Kate comenzaba a impacientarse.

¿Había malinterpretado el beso que habían compartido? Kate se negaba a creerlo.

No por nada Paula le había entregado discretamente un trozo de papel con su número, y aunque prefería esperar a que fuese Paula quien se comunicase con ella una vez tuviese tiempo, la tentación de llamarla, así fuese para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, era cada vez mayor.

Ashley observó de reojo el pedazo de papel que reposaba sobre su escritorio y después de unos momentos se levantó de un impulso y lo tomó entre sus manos.

Agradeciendo internamente el que su hermana no estuviese en el apartamento se encaminó a la sala, donde tomó el teléfono y después de unos segundos de indecisión marcó cuidadosamente el número del celular que aparecía en la nota.

Cada timbre parecía causar que los latidos de su corazón se acelerasen y cuando al fin la persona dueña del teléfono móvil contestó no pudo evitar hablar de inmediato, aun antes de escuchar un "Aló".

-¿Paula?- preguntó, omitiendo por primera vez en su vida el "Señorita" antes de su nombre.

-... ¿Número equivocado?- dijo un hombre al otro lado de la línea, aparentemente confundido.

Avergonzada, Kate se disculpó rápidamente y colgó el aparato, antes de volver a levantar el auricular y marcar por segunda vez, esta vez con más cuidado aún, pero quien contestó fue el mismo hombre, lo cual la obligó a disculparse nuevamente.

Decepcionada, Ashley suspiró, dejó el aparato en su lugar y regresó a su habitación.


	29. Punto de partida

**Fuera del jardín**

**Disclaimer:** Red Garden y sus personajes le pertenece a Estudio Gonzo y asociados.

**Notas:** Continuación de "Descenso".

Punto de partida (La manera más rápida de encontrar algo es empezar a buscar otra cosa)

Había dos cosas que Kate no esperaba ese día. La primera era la nieve, la cual había comenzado a caer en algún momento de la madrugada. La segunda ver a Paula frente a su puerta, protegiéndose del frío con una gabardina beige y con su cuello envuelto en una bufanda roja a tan temprana hora de la mañana.

Ella había decidido en los días anteriores dejar de pensar en la antigua cabeza de Grace y tomar el incidente con el número que esta le había dado como una clara indicación de que aquel beso había sido una despedida, convencida de que la próxima vez que supiese algo de Paula ella estaría de nuevo en un avión, sin intenciones de regresar.

Y aun así Paula estaba allí, a pesar del clima y la hora.

Antes de que la mayor dijese algo, Kate se apartó de la puerta y la invitó a pasar.


	30. Y después

**Fuera del jardín**

**Disclaimer:** Red Garden y sus personajes le pertenece a Estudio Gonzo y asociados.

**Notas:** Continuación de "Punto de partida".

Y después (La mayoría de las personas se merecen la una a la otra)

No todo era fácil o perfecto.

Kate ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que había conseguido que Paula consiguiese perder su no-tan-eterna paciencia, otras veces era ella que se desesperaba por la costumbre de su novia por no dejarle ayudarla.

Tal vez eso era lo que tenía en común, la razón por la que su hermana insistía que se merecían la una a la otra.

A veces Kate pensaba que su hermana tenía razón, pero prefería creer lo que importaba era lo que habían conseguido juntas, a pesar de las dificultades; incluyendo el que su padre continuase en desacuerdo y el que a su madre le hubiese tomado meses en poder volver a verla a los ojos.

Aun así Kate podía asegurarle sinceramente a cualquiera que no se arrepentía de sus decisiones. 

Al fin de cuentas era feliz y eso le bastaba. 

**-FIN-**

**Notas finales:** ¡Terminé! Tenía mis dudas sobre si podría o no escribir treinta drabbles de ellas, pero de alguna forma lo logré.

No puedo decir que estoy cien por ciento contenta con el resultado de todos, pero tampoco estoy decepcionada de mí misma.

Muchas gracias a quien haya leído, haya dejado algún comentario o no.  
-Nakuru Tsukishiro.


End file.
